Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130204180025
En saison 2 et surtout en saison 4 où il est quand même très absent... C'est sur qu'ils osnt mieux chacuns de leur cote... Je penses que je détesterait tjrs Blaine pr ce quil a fait a Kurt et surtout pour son comportement qui a suivis, l'air de dire c'est ta faute tu ma delaisser donc jai eu dautre choix que de te tromper, à la place de kurt je sais ce que j'aurais répondu XD...Moi je vois bien Kitty qui est réellement amoureuse de Jake et qui souffre depuis le début de voir quil est avec Marley, comme ça on verrait une Kitty plus touchante, ça pourrait etre pas mal... En tout cas jattends avec impatience que ryder et kitty se mettent ensemble parce que à tout les coups ils finiront ensemble et le jarley aussi... Ben dans le 412, c'est vrai que ct dommage de pas avoir vu plus Artie parce que ça pouvait etre interessant mais bon... T'en penses quoi des chansons du 413 sinon?! Moi j'adore Hung up, je trouve que jenna assure dessus et que c'est son vrai premier solo réussis, après Diva est pas mal mais pas mémorable, don't stop me now finalement me plait assez bien, même si Darren n'arrive pas à la cheville de Queen, Bring Him Home j'ai trouvé magnifique et très émouvant autant lea que chris, nutbush city limits pas mal j'aime bien, make no mistake est pas mal non plus même si ça fait bizarre d'entendre Chord sur une chanson de Broadway, et après Girl on fire, perso j'ai été un peu déçu, je mattendais à la reprise de la saison 4 et finalement non, c'est dommage qu'ils est changer le rythme je trouve que ça enlève tout le cote dramatique de la chanson mais bon c'est quand même bien et Naya gère bien la chanson... Moi c'est plutot l'inverse, je trouve la voix de Naya moins puissante que Lea ou Amber, naya ne tiendrait aucunes des chansons de broadway qua repris Rachel, genre My Man, Naya serait incapable de la chanter sans se planter... Ben le problème de Mercedes c'est qu'on aurait pu parler d'elle pour son problème de poids et qu'on est passé complétement à côté, à part dans le 116 on en parle pas du tout, c'est dommage, elle aurait pu etre boulimique ou autre et ça aurait montrer une face plus touchante du perso... C'est sur que déjà ya les 12 ND c'est déjà énorme pour une série 12 perso, après ya les 8 anciens ça fait déjà 20 et après tu rajoutes will, emma, sue, brody et ça vite et du coup ya des perso qui sont complétement oubliés... Et le problème de TBBT c'est que maintenant ya 7 perso principaux et que ya que 20 minutes d'antenne, mais dans l'ensemble ils le gèrent plutot bien, par contre le grand oublié de TBBT dans la saison 5 et dans la 6 c'est quand même Raj, dans la saison 5 on le voit presque pas, tout son temps d'écran est partis à amy et bernadette... Mais après c'est sur que si on devait dire quil y a un perso principal dans TBBT c'est clairement Sheldon, après niveau couple c'est penny et leonard qui sont le couple star de la série... C'est exactement ça... En plus ct une phrase que jai sortis comme ça XD... C'est vrai que ya de supers rideaux, tapisseries et plantes vertes dans Glee... M^me pas aujourd'hui aussi on a eu un temps de chiotte chez nous, il a fait gris et froid toute la journée... 25° encore ça va mais quand il fait 20° je suis pas en tshirt... Je rêve de vivre au bord de mer plus tard, m'endormir avec le bruit des vagues et me réveiller avec un magnifique levée de soleil, le rêve *_*... L'air de mer ça rafraichit à cause du mistral qui refroidit, enfin je crois que le mistral ça se dis qu'en méditérannéee... Même si j'avais pas été malade pendant le séjour, j'avais commencer à pas etre bien durant le trajet du retour, même si être malade en bus c'est pas géniale...Le bateau quand ta pas la mal de mer c'est magnifique, le matin et le soir, avec le lévée et le couché du soleil, même si tes crevée tu restes là à regarder le soleil pdt 30 minutes comme un con... Ben dans Venise même tu peux te déplacer qu'en bateau, en péniche ya aucunes voitures à Venise, après en dehors de la ville tu peux oui... Mais Venise n'est relié à aucunes villes directement hormis par bateau... L'enquete est terminée?! XD, non je plaisantes biensur... Ah bon ça va alors parce que je sais pas si tavais ça mais moi jai eu en 5ème IDD, itinéraire de découverte deux heures par semaines à parler de la faune et de la flore des pyrénées, c'était super chiant... Ok merci :)... La meilleure c'est quand tu te baignes le soir vers 21h la température extérieur est à 27/28 et ta leau à 28 c'est juste lextase, et là tu fonds encore plus en larmes XD.. Depuis que je suis né je penses que jai même eu 6 jours de neiges et quand yen a ya juste quelques flocons et ça tient même pas et si ça tient c'est genre une heures ou deux.... On est le dépratement en france où ya le moins de neige, parfois ya dla neige en corse et nous on a rien, c'est ragant!!! Moi jaimerais bien etre bloqué par la neige!!! on échange quand ?! XD... Ah bon ça fait dla boue?! je savais pas... Ya des jours comme ça XD... Ben sur the scientist ça passait, les voix dheather et de jayma passer bien... Melissa a une voix plus grave que Heather sur certaines chansons mais après c'est sur que sur tell him leurs voix se confondaient... Ben jdois dire qua la première écoute j'ai pas du tout aimé Diva mais finalement ça passe bien, par contre je sais pas pourquoi mais dans la performance jenna me fait un peu peur, jsais pas pourquoi en plus surtout que c'est débile... Alzheimer ça arrive tôtXD... Je le termine et je lui envoiXD, mais jaimerais bien qu'en fin de saison seul le klaine ou le finchel se remettent ensemble... Voilà c'est ça... Et en plus il me semble queJoe a fait tout les épisodes de la saison 4 pour le moment non?! on se demande bien pourquoi...